


typical nights

by notcha_son



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcha_son/pseuds/notcha_son
Summary: Catra spends the night at Adora’s after another fight with her step mom
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 77





	typical nights

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoy~~

Adora waited outside Catra’s house, nose and ears red with the biting cold. She shivered as she anxiously clutched her phone in hand, waiting for Catra to text her or something to let her know she’s coming. It was dark, cold, and windy that night. It was easily close to 3 am at this point.

This has happened before. This being emergency situations in which Catra needed saving and a night to spend at Adora’s house across the street. Her step mom was evil, always insulting and gaslighting and attempting to manipulate Catra. Unfortunately she would act however she wanted due to Catra’s father being away most of the time for work trips and being generally emotionally absent. Adora was the only one Catra trusted.

And so she finds herself jumping out the bathroom window and into Adora’s arms.

Adora hugs her tight, not letting her go until Catra thought it was enough. She didn’t mind the extra warmth.

“Thanks for waiting for me, let’s go before I freeze my sweet nalgitas off, god damn.” Adora smiles and goes for Catra’s hand, already pulling her towards her house.

“What’d the witch do this time?” Adora asked once they were inside, both girls removing their coats and shoes at the entrance. They didn’t bother being mindful of the noise, since Adora’s parents were away for work as well. Both as absent as can be.

Catra sighs, “She told me to do the dishes, which I did, but she forgot to mention that she had some cups in her room so I didn’t get those and she started screaming at me saying that she told me when she didn’t. It’s stupid and petty but she was acting like I snorted a line of coke in front of her.” Catra rolls her eyes, huffing in annoyance. She would’ve cleaned the cups if she had just asked but she threw a fit instead.

“Yikes.”

“Yikes indeed.”

They made their way upstairs to Adora’s bedroom. Closing the door behind her, Adora locked the door for no reason really and made her way across the room to join Catra on the bed.

“Are you tired?” She asks, hugging Catra towards her and petting her hair. Catra nuzzles into her, sighing contentedly, “Nah. In fact...” Catra trails off, sitting up and straddling Adora, “I was hoping I could blow off some steam.” She smiled flirtatiously, heterochromic eyes sparkling from the fairy lights over Adora’s bed and adorning her freckled face. All Adora could think of is how beautiful she is. 

“C’mere.” She pulled her in, softly kissing her before deepening the kiss further. Catra trailed her acrylic nails under Adora’s shirt, sharp points making Adora’s belly tremble as she trailed her fingers up further. Adora began moving her hands over Catra’s thighs and squeezing, loving the squeeze of Catra’s thighs around her waist.

Adora flipped them over, pulling Catra below her and started to trail sweet kissing down her face and over her neck. Catra giggles, wrapping her arms around the others neck and arching her back. Adora bites her collarbone before pulling back and going to remove her shirt, Catra doing the same before pulling Adora back down to her. They kiss passionately, a few playful bites in between their breathes and hushed whispers.

Adora removes Catra’s bra, going to grab at her breasts and thumbing over the sensitive nubs as she sucks on Catra’s neck. Catra moans, going to remove Adora’s bra as well with practiced ease. She returns the treatment, making Adora bite her lip before trailing kisses down to Catra’s collarbones and further down the swell of Catra’s breasts. She mouths at Catra’s breast before pulling a nub into her mouth, Catra gasping and back arching, her nails gently digging into Catra’s back as she does so.

“You sound so pretty, kitten.” Adora murmurs, licking the nub she was sucking and moving to the other, giving that one attention as Catra moans and bites her lip.

“Adora,” Catra calls out, wanting to be kissed again but liking the attention on her body. Adora licks down her body until her tongue reaches her navel, feeling Catra’s skin tremble under her lips as she reached further down. She pulls on Catra’s sweatpants.

Adora huffs out a laugh, “Why am I not surprised.” She trails her fingers over the sexy panty set Catra is wearing. Catra already had this planned. “You love it.” Catra stretches, showing off her body and following it up with a spread of her legs. Adora smiles at her and leans down, kissing at her hipbones before making her way towards the front of her panty line. She proceeds to lick over the panties, feeling Catra squirm a little at the action. She’s anticipating more. Adora continues to mouth at Catra over the fabric, her hands caressing Catra’s thighs. Her fingers join her tongue as she gently rubs over Catra’s clit. Catra moans softly, encouraging Adora as she works her magic on her.

Adora proceeds to remove the fabric, gently moving them down Catra’s perfect legs. She kisses her leg from her ankle to her inner thigh, Catra giggling and calling her a sap. Her giggle turns into a moan when Adora’s tongue laps at her folds, her tongue experienced and knowing what spots make Catra squirm. She has Catra pulling at her hair and pushing her face into her, the girl moaning and gasping for Adora. Adora begins to finger her as well, Catra’s back arching.

“Yes yes yes yesssss.” She gasps, her noises encouraging Adora to keep going until Catra tenses up and half screams and half gasps as she comes. Adora cleans up the mess with her tongue, Catra whimpering at the overstimulation, legs shaking. Adora smugly pulls away and lays next to Catra who’s still catching her breath. Catra turns on her side to face Adora, her face now turning smug as Adora trails her eyes over her body.

“Your turn~“


End file.
